Master Studios
Master Studios is a First-Generation Unterganger and machinima artist. He first joined Youtube on July 2008, and was since involved in making Downfall parodies. His style of editing is similar to that of most Untergangers such as Yeontura and ChileanAntics, although he does add titles and a disclaimer on top of every video as a precautionary measure. One of his latest parodies involved that of Hitler who found out the shocking truth about Heinrich Himmler's true identity, which was none other than Klaus Baudelaire. However one parodies, Hitler Plays Golf with Obama is where he experiments with green screen and other special effects in the style similar to that of Untergangers like KakashiBallZ and Shomronon for the first time. Currently his top video is Auto Tune with 2,338 views, and he currently has 108 subscribers on Youtube, 25 likes on his Facebook page, and 20 followers on Twitter . He also semi-routinely promotes new as well as under-estimated and over-looked Untergangers in an effort to strengthen the Unterganger community. Foundation and History Master Studios was created by Jaggeta in May 2008, as an independant machinima production group. Inspired by Digitalph34r (now known as Jon CJG) and other popular machinima creators. The number of people associated with Master Studios waxed and waned, when at its height of productivity consisted of three directors (including Jaggeta), roughly ten body actors and five to six voice actors, and was producing one machinima a week. Master Studios First Parody In the summer of 2009, Master Studios began its first steps into parody-making when it released "Vegeta gets Piccorolled" a DBZ-based parody sparking the beginning of Master Studios parody series "Vegeta & Piccolo" created by Jaggeta. To date, "Vegeta & Piccolo" has 6 episodes released in its first season, with four more waiting on the production queue to finish off the first season. Becoming An Unterganger Initially, Jaggeta (founder and head of Master Studios) thought parodies about Hitler were ridiculous and just a fad that would soon fade a way and die off like many "viral" videos on YouTube. However, when production of machinima at Master Studios ground to a halt, Jaggeta was searching for a way to continue to produce content while he waited for his actors to continue work on machinima. At first he focused on creating more "Vegeta & Piccolo" episodes as he could create them on his own, however the time it took to write an episode, record the voices and edit the video was too long, so Jaggeta needed something else to fill the void until his other works could be completed. He decided to try making a Downfall parody, his first hitler parody "Auto-tune" was created and released, and from that point forward Master Studios was in the Unterganger business. Style While parodies made by Master Studios are fairly similar to those made by other Untergangers, there are a couple of things in Master Studios' parodies that set them apart from others. Most Notably, despite violating one of the "do's and don'ts", Master Studios uses red-colored subtitles for his parodies. And he gives clear reasoning behind it: #Plain white text is hard to read and red really stands out against the background of the scene. #The red with black outline follows the same color scheme as his logo. #To make them easily identifiable as his. He wanted people to know that when they see a parody with red subtitles with black outline that they are watching a Master Studios parody. In fact, in the beginning of his unterganging career, making his parodies that way made him feel like an outcast to the rest of the unterganger community. It was not until KakashiBallZ made the "Pros and Cons: MasterStudios1" that he felt fully accepted into the unterganger community. Also, Master Studios is one of the few untergangers that include both an intro and outro to his parodies. One of the unique features of the intro/outro is that Master Studios utilizes the familiar "Law & Order Theme" as well as the signature "Doink Doink" as the parody begins its opening scene and any significant transitions. Recently, complaints about the length of the intro were on the rise that prompted Master Studios to make some changes to accommodate his audience. The result is that the intro is essentially the same visually, however the transitions and the tempo of the music has been doubled which reduced the originally 30-second intro to a smooth 15 seconds. Upgrade Originally, Master Studios used Sony Vegas Movie Studio 9.0 to create his parodies, machinima etc. However recently he has acquired Sony Vegas Movie Studio 11 HD which allows him to create higher quality videos, as well as easier to read subtitles. Since then his videos have been available on youtube in HD quality, which in Master Studios opinion, "makes them all come alive." Other Tools Used While Sony Vegas Movie Studio is what Master Studios uses to create the final version of the parodies that are uploaded to video sites such as Youtube and Dailymotion, there are a number of tools that are used in concert with Sony Vegas Movie Studio that make Master Studios' parodies stand out. Audio/Sound Effects * Audacity * Freesound.org Video/Graphics *FreeStudio *RealPlayer Converter *GIMP Canon While there is an overall canon that encompasses all of the Parody Universe. There are certain things that are canon to Master Studios' particular sector of the Parody universe. General Storyline Parodies While a good portion of Master Studios' Parodies are of the traditional/modified tradional style. Jaggeta enjoys making longer, story-oriented Parodies such as "Aftermath" and "Hitler Smuggles Some Coke." From this he began forming story arcs based off some of his parodies that had already been released to expand on his own ideas within the Parody Universe. Hitler and Taco Bell In Master Studios' universe, Hitler's favorite fast food restaurant is Taco Bell. In "Fourthmeal", the gang attempts to surprise Hitler with a late night snack from Taco Bell, only to discover that the store closed an hour earlier than their posted closing time. However once Hitler learns of this, he takes action by closing it down, some time after Hitler bans Taco Bell from the bunker which becomes the source of complication in "Fegelein Wants Taco Bell" where Fegelein plans on going to Taco Bell whether Hitler likes it or not. Master Studios v Constantin Films Like most untergangers, Master Studios took a firm stance against the blocks and take downs brought on by Constantin Films. In "Master Studios Joins the War against Constantin Films", Jaggeta risks the Master Studios channel by joining in the war by making as many parodies as possible. In "Master Studios Declares Victory over Constantin Films." It depicts Master Studios being the sole reason for Constantin's surrender and shows various other Untergangers being very grateful for Master Studios' involvement bordering on worship for Jaggeta's efforts. Hitler v Justin Bieber Like most other parodies, Hitler has a deep loathing for Justin Bieber, however Master Studios takes it to the next level by the two enemies having a tit-for-tat war. It begins in "Hitler Attacks Justin Bieber" where Hitler attempts to assassinate him by throwing a water bottle filled with nitroglycerin, only to fail because Fegelein failed to fill the bottle with nitroglycerin. However Bieber retaliates in the Season 2 finale "Shot Heard Around the Bunker" by writing Hitler a "love song". Only time will tell how far this exchange will grow. Other Tit-for-Tats Story Arcs Like most untergangers, Master Studios employs Fegelein as a Master of Antics, however unlike most untergangers, in the Master Studios Parody Universe Hitler and his cohorts (mostly through his right-hand man Goebbels) fire their own brand of antics back at Fegelein successfully whereas other untergangers only have Dolfy try and have them backfire humorously. In fact, through Goebbels, Fegelein was finally killed in "Aftermath" after Fegelein had assassinated Hitler and his wife Eva in his bedroom. Another tit-for-tat arc in the Master Studios Parody Universe is that between Hitler and Barack Obama. It begins in "Hitler Takes a Quantum Leap" where Hitler attempts to use a quantum accelerator to possess and ultimately control Barack Obama so Hitler can force Obama to lose the election. However in "Hitler Plays Golf with Obama", Obama learns of Hitler's attempt, even though it was a botched attempt by possessing Phil Davison instead, Obama takes it personally and has Hitler fall victim to a "mysterious" golf cart accident. Hitler has had enough of... One unique story arc that Master Studios had created is the "Hitler has had enough of..." It began in the middle of Season 2 with "Hitler Has Had Enough of Krebs" where Hitler was just chewed out over the phone (the typical "Hitler Phones Scene") and Hitler yells at the imbeciles nearby and walks away, and as expected Krebs chimes in noting how ridiculous Hitler is being, however Hitler has had enough of Krebs' nitpicking, so Hitler gives him a final warning to stop complaining, but Krebs continues when suddenly Hitler pulls out his revolver and kills Krebs. As the arc progresses, Master Studios still uses the characters, however re-introduces them as "replacements" with fake mustaches or dark sunglasses, since Hitler's potential victims are limitless, there is no telling how long this arc will continue. There is a hope by Master Studios that it will be adopted by other Untergangers similar to "Hitler is informed.." or "Hitler finds out..." scenes which are now considered a staple of Unterganging. Forum-based Parodies It's not uncommon to see Untergangers make parodies based off a subject on the forums (such as the "War with Constantin"). However it was Master Studios who made the first parody based directly and entirely off a conversation that took place on the Downfall Parodies Forum. In "Zero View Syndrome" He equated certain participants in the conversation (including himself as well as HRP , Truckman, Tolhurst , and Subtitlecomedy) with parody characters (Goebbels, Hitler, Burgdorf, Krebs, and Fegelein respectively) which gave caricaturized versions of each individuals attitudes blended with the personality of the characters to hilarious effect. Master Studios plans on making more forum-based conversationalistic style of Parodies in the future. Suspension and comeback On September 21, 2011 Master Studios' youtube channel was suspended due to copyright infringement claims, but he is far from being silenced. He has created a new Youtube channel, MasterStudios2 It is unclear if he will attempt to reclaim is original channel or not. However with his new channel, he has begun re-releasing all of his parodies, with an updated intro, fresher lighting techniques and more legible subtitles. As of August 17, 2012 Master Studios has 94 subscribers and 7,052 overall video views. Parodies Remade To reduce risk of having the new channel suspending potentially offending parodies (such as one where Hitler attempts to create a new meme using Mick Jagger's music video "Dancing in the Street" and calling it "Being Jagger-rolled" intending to be a similar phenomenon as the "Rick Roll") were struck from the production queue. Many parodies however survived this elimination process, and instead were given simple re-edits, with just trimming away excess material. However because some parodies were time-specific (set around a holiday for example), they instead were either eliminated or a new parody was created in its place. Such was the case in Hitler "Promotes" Hitlerrantsparodies. '''It replaced "Hitler is informed that HRP made 3 Christmas-related parodies" as the premiere episode for Master Studios' Hitler Parodies Season 2. Due to the fact that the original was too out of sync to be relevant. "Hitler 'Promotes' Hitlerrantsparodies" is technically the first NEW parody that Master Studios had made since the suspension of his original channel. The parody depicts Hitler sarcastically acknowledging how great a parodist Hitlerrantsparodies is and also refers to a thread on the Downfall Parodies Forum where HRP curiously asks the community what the length of all their parodies combined would be, to which he stated that his 600+ parodies has a combined length of roughly 15 hours of parody content. HRP was so impressed by the parody that he featured it on his channel, and with the first week the video hit over 1,000 views. Noting that he loves parodies that make fun of him and other Untergangers. Currently, Master Studios is coming towards the end of his remake production queue, and asks his subscribers and followers to be patient as brand-new parody material will soon be coming to his channel. Working within the Community Though just by creating Downfall Parodies, Master Studios automatically becomes a part of the unterganger community, Master Studios (among others) takes pride in the unterganging community and the work they have done and continue to do for it. He continually strives to work in other ways to improve the community as a whole, and the meme this community is centered around. In the case of Master Studios, he too focuses on guiding budding Untergangers (having given past advice to novice untergangers such as wilmolfc and gagislobista) in the ways of the Unterganger, as well as promoting under-appreciated but very talented Untergangers such as RBC56 and FegelTube (the latter has now closed his account). Master Studios has also created the Parody of the Month award to inspire and rekindle interest in Unterganging with the idea of prolonging the Downfall meme and increasing the creativity and productive quality of the individual parodies. This award system is similar to the Unterganger of the Month award system, but with somewhat different rules. He also attempts to set aside time in Chat where he can interact with other Untergangers in real time to give and recieve advice. The award system was to recieve much greater attention later on. Master Studios also created the Parody of the Year awards to celebrate the accomplishments and talents of Untergangers throughout the year. Darkest Hour On May 18, 2012, Master Studios lost favor with the community at large when he stood on the side of sockpuppeteer Hanif837. Master Studios agreed that Hanif's actions were deplorable, however felt that a permanent ban, especially community-wide including the forum, wiki, and facebook groups was unfair. This sparked a flame war that disrupted the normal proceedings of Benad's Unterganger of the Month. Master Studios regards that time as his "Darkest Hour", and vowed to make it up to the rest of the Unterganger community. Other criticism On the 7th September 2012 he lost some favor yet again with the unterganger community over his perceived defence of controversial troll Slainender (who had been previously spamming the chat with badly-spelt messages). Some untergangers stated their displeasure with his actions, believing that he has been constantly defending the trolls and persona non gratas of the community. However, Master Studios believes that his mistake was not that he defended Slainender, but over the 'improper' way in which he assaulted Mfaizyahmi after he had made (what he percieved to be) 'irrelevant edits' to Slainenders page stating that "He was there" (in reference to the fact that he had witnessed first-hand the spam that spilled forth from Slainender). Master Studios later admitted to this in a chat discussion. After something of a heated debate in the chat (which Benad361 compared to the previous flame war in the Unterganger of the Month voting forum in June) the issue was put aside. He has also sustained some criticism for delaying the release of Parody of the Month announcement videos and threads, as well as the new Parody of the Year Awards (which have yet to be started) by months at a time. Some untergangers have even discussed a takeover of the awards, believing him to be acting inefficiently. However, Master Studios rejects these allegations, claiming that he is being "vilified": ''"I joined this community because it was free of this elitism, but it seems some let things go to their head, I love this community, but I'm not going to pander my opinions to stay in it."' No official take-over of the awards has occured. However, the PoTM has recently started to be run as part of the Unterganger Awards, with an extra 'Parody of the Month' category having been added to the list of UA categories. The winner is decided via a vote on the UA thread, as it is with all the other UA categories, and has yielded two results so far. Trivia * "Aftermath" was one of the first full-length parodies, because when it was originally released (late 2009), the maximum-length allowed for non-partner channels on youtube was 10 minutes, and Aftermath was made with that intention lasting exactly 10 minutes. * Jaggeta's favorite parody character is Joseph Goebbels, which is one of the reasons why Goebbels is able to survive Fegelein's antics and in fact retaliate successfully in some cases against Fegelein. Also, as a result, finds it insulting when other Untergangers call Goebbels "Skeletor", and will never do so in his own parodies. *Though it is all in jest, Jaggeta enjoys making fun of himself and other Untergangers in his parodies when possible, as seen in "Zero View Syndrome", because he feels that it brings the community closer together by adding a personal attachment to the parodies. External links * YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers Category:Controversial figures Category:Retired Untergangers